The disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for controlling devices within an industrial automation system. More particularly, embodiments of the present disclosure are related to systems and methods for controlling devices in the industrial automation system using range camera systems disposed within the industrial automation system.
Industrial automation systems are managed and operated using automation control and monitoring systems. A wide range of applications exist for automation control and monitoring systems, particularly in industrial automation settings. Such applications may include the powering of a wide range of actuators, such as valves, electric motors, and so forth, and the collection of data via sensors. Typical automation control and monitoring systems may include one or more components, such as: programming terminals, automation controllers, input/output (I/O) modules, communication networks, and/or human-machine interface (HMI) terminals.
Generally, certain safety precautions are taken to ensure that devices in industrial automation systems are operated safely. However, conventional industrial automation systems are limited in controlling its devices using the typical automation control and monitoring systems described above. Although these automation control and monitoring systems may be used to manage the operations of the devices within the industrial automation system, improved systems and methods for safely operating devices within an industrial automation system are desirable.